Crimson and Clover
by thegirlinchargeofthewords
Summary: Bella has to stay with the Volturi in New Moon. Caius and Bella form a bond. Sorry about the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration.

Edward glared, disgusted, as did Alice. While the beautiful crimson eyed vampire with platinum blonde hair smirked. Caius . . .

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.

I looked up at Alice whose eyes had glazed over with a vision. Then as if it never happened, she snapped out of it.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked over Edward's growling.

Whatever she had seen he was not happy with.

She did not answer me; she only slid closer to Aro with an outstretched hand. He met her halfway.

He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless.

The room had been silent until Edward's teeth snapped together.

Time passed on and no one dared to move.

"My dear, you are so very helpful."

"I only wished to save Bella's life and her happiness. It is the only reason I willingly let you know of this future."

"Hmmm." Aro tapped his chin. "Bella, would you like to stay here with us?"

"WHAT?" Caius growled, leaning forward in his seat.

"You will see brother. She will be very important to all of us and very powerful."

"So, Bella, shall you stay with us and let us be your family?"

No. I didn't want to, but no one really has a choice when it comes to the Volturri, do they? Nope.

"I don't feel as if I have a choice."

Edward yanked my to him, I could feel something break, as everyone else heard it.

"Edward, you're hurting me."

"She is not staying here." Edward growled.

"Edward." Alice tried. "Edward, let her go right now."

"Bella will be very happy here. You shall see one day."

Edward clutched me tighter. I cried out at the pain.

Suddenly Edward was flung to the ground and I would have went with him if I had not been caught gently. I looked up into a beautiful face. I was terrified by him even though he had just saved my life.

He handed me over to Alice silently before sitting back in his throne. He looked so lonely, so sad. Despite the cracked ribs I wanted to go over to him . . .

"Bella," Alice whispered, "they will be able to protect you better than we can. You have to stay here."

I wanted to die. I did not want to stay with them. "But Charlie . . . he won't, won't understand. He'll—"

"Bella you have too. It's the only way." I looked up and my eyes met Caius' from halfway across the room.

"The only way what?"

"That you will be unharmed!" Aro chimed in, laughing gaily.

The one called Marcus kept glancing at me and then Caius. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"I do not wish to live." Tears threatened to brim over. "Not anymore and never again."

"Bella, love—"

"Edward, I am this way because of you and your family. It is only right you let me finally have my happiness."

"We refuse to grant you your wish of death," Marcus said. He had barely said a word the whole time we had been here. "Felix, Demetri, please remove Edward and Alice. We must speak to, Bella, alone."

Edward got in a crouch and I lost my temper. "Edward Cullen, do not even try fighting them and you will probably lose because you are working on just you're emotions."

"Why do you care, Bella? All you can do is make eyes at Caius!"

"Why do you care?" I challenged. "You left me in the middle of the woods to fucking die. I never stopped loving you even when you said you didn't want me. The only thing that kept me going was Charlie and Jacob and knowing that you were still alive. I can't survive in a world that you don't exist in."

Aro looked delighted that we were having this argument here. Caius looked tuned in and Marcus couldn't have cared less.

"It's obvious I feel the same, Bella."

"Is it?"I snapped.

"It is. He came here thinking you were dead, Bella. He wanted to be with you. A tiny sliver of him believes that because of you he has regained his soul." Aro interjected. He had a way with doing that, I could see.

I smiled at Aro, but glared at Edward.

"Can I at least write letters to him, Charlie, and Renee? Lies for dad and mom."

"Of course, you can." Aro answered.

"Goodbye, Edward, Alice." I turned my back to them so I was facing Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

I was really stuck here.

They wanted to turn me and I wanted to die. I guess I would be dead, in a way.

I could make some good out of it . . . Somehow, I would find something.

The huge wooden doors slid shut and I knew I was alone with them.

Marcus spoke but not to me. "Aro, her ties with the boy are very strong."

Aro looked at me curiously, about to speak, but he was cut off by Caius. "Human, how can you continue to love someone who said that they did not want you and left you all alone with a hole in your chest?"

How could he know about that? I really wasn't liking him right now.

"I have no idea. I am glad I do love him. Without Edward I would have continued my life without knowing happiness."

"You were very happy before he left?" Aro asked.

"Very."

Suddenly Aro was in front of me. He stroked my hair behind my ear. "You smell of werewolf."

I nodded slightly, trying not to shrink away from him. Show no fear.

"Who is he?"

"Jacob Black. Please, don't hurt him. He's only a child."

"You know of our abhorrence for werewolves?"

"Yes."

"Edward enjoys talking more than I thought."

"I, uh, actually Edward took me to Carlisle."

"Ah. . . How is our Carlisle?"

Why not tell him? It couldn't hurt anything, not now.

"Last time I saw him he was plucking glass from my arm."

"How did that happen?"

"Jasper has a hard time with the Cullen diet. He's the newest at it and he can feel the other's bloodlust so it makes it worse. On my birthday, Alice threw a party. They made me accept presents and—"

With a tone of surprise he asked,"You don't enjoy gifts?"

"Why waste money on me? I'm pathetic."

"You, my dear, are very, very mistaken, but go on with your story."

"I got a paper cut and it bled. Jasper couldn't handle the blood lust from himself and everyone else so he tried to attack me, but Edward threw me backwards into a glass table."

"Hmmm. Interesting." Aro chuckled. "Caius, why don't you escort Bella to her room?"

"No thanks," he answered. "Gianna can do it."

"Gianna has work to do, brother. I need to speak to Marcus alone."

Caius groaned, but walked past me. "Follow me, human."

"My name is Bella." I corrected him. I heard Aro burst into laughter.

Caius turned and glared. "You will respect me."

"Whatever." I was trying to get him to snap.

"You really shouldn't try that."

"Try what?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Yes, brother, what is it our Bella is trying to do?" Aro asked from beside me.

Caius growled and said, "Come with me. I will show you to your room."

I started to follow him, but I guess he felt I was going to slow. I couldn't help it. A human with broken ribs is bound to have some problems walking fast.

He scooped me up and though he didn't run, he did go fast.

Caius stopped in front of a pair of large wooden French doors.

"This is your quarters. Don't get to comfortable."

"I probably won't. You probably took me to a torture chamber or something," I muttered.

He growled and tossed open the doors. He pulled me inside.

"Does this look like torture chambers?" Caius growled.

It was beautiful, but it paled in comparison to Caius.

I didn't answer. That was a mistake.

I was up against the wall with his hand wrapped around my neck.

"Do not anger me in your stay here or I will tear you apart."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.C. POV**

Edward and I walked off of the plane without Bella.

Instantly Esme was worried, even more so than she already was.

"Where's Bella? Where is she?"

I looked toward Edward and then towards Carlisle. I was not doubt going to be hated for leaving her there even if she was to be happy and safe there with Caius protecting her. It took him a few days to realize he wanted to protect her.

"She's in Volterra." Edward answered in a monotone. "Alice traded her."

"I did no such thing, Edward! I saved her life and her happiness!"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked as he comforted his mate.

"I need to speak to you alone, Carlisle."

When Carlisle were out of range. "Bella wasn't going to die. They weren't going to kill her, but Tanya was. I saw it. When I decided I had to find a safe place for Bella. I saw Bella and a man. She was happy, like she never was before."

"Who was the man?"

"Caius."

Carlisle face was priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>B.S. POV<strong>

"Do not anger me in your stay here or I will tear you apart."

I whimpered at the memory. It had happened only moments ago.

Just then the one I recognized as Jane came in.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Jane."

"Who hurt you?"

"Caius." I spat out the name as if it were poison.

"Well, I can't harm him for you."

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything for me. I mean, I'm human."

"A human who will soon be joining us."

"You can drop the nice act, you know. Only Aro seems to be happy about my presence because of what he saw in Alice's mind."

"I believe I saw Demetri looking at you fondly."

I laughed. "Do you think so?"

Jane sighed as she looked at her watch. Her hard mask came back on. "I must go speak to Aro."

"Okay." I sighed and lay back on the bed.

"You should probably rest. I think rest helps humans heal."

"It helps a little."

Then she disappeared.

I wish Caius had just killed me. Not left this horrible hand shaped bruise around my neck.

I can't believe I had felt bad for him, but he had looked so lonely.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, how are you feeling? I can promise you that Caius will be dealt with."Aro said.

"Its fine, Aro. I don't want to cause trouble, not in the least."

"It isn't you who is causing trouble." Aro muttered before leaving.

Great.

Just great.

Am I not allowed to be happy?

* * *

><p><strong>C.V. POV<strong>

I could feel her fear. I could feel it. It coursed through me as it coursed through her.

This had never happened before and I want it to stop. I want it to stop right NOW! Damn it!

I started to sketch and when I looked down. I had drawn her. Bella, as she told me so rudely.

I crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside.

I did not want her in any way, shape or form.

"You marked her." Aro growled.

"She is only a human. I care nothing about her."

"It explains your drawing her."

"I drew her because I can feel what she feels, Aro. It is very distracting."

"What do you feel from her now?"

"She's forlorn. No doubt over that Cullen boy." I spat out. It disgusted me. Isabella with that animal drinking freak.

Wait.

Why did I care?

She's a human.

I don't care about humans.

"So you admit you wish that she wasn't in love with Edward?"

"No." I growled, but that was exactly it, I realized.

"Stay away from her if you intend harm."

"Very well."

Aro left.

And I was fucked.

I had feelings for a human.

I should have let Cullen squish her to a bloody pulp.

But I couldn't then.

And I wouldn't let harm come to her now.

Damn it. I need to speak to Marcus.

* * *

><p><strong>B.S. POV<strong>

I need someone to talk to, but I don't trust anyone here. I don't know anyone here.

Why couldn't they have killed me?

What is it that Alice saw that would supposedly save my life and my happiness?

What did she see about my future?

Maybe I could ask . . . but I doubt I would get answers.

Damn vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>A. V. POV<strong>

"Ah, Bella. How are you feeling?" I asked the pale, skinny girl in front of me.

"Better," she answered.

The bruise on her throat was black. I sighed in frustration with my brother.

"Caius shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"Brother, making promises I do not intend to keep?" Caius sauntered into the room.

I could smell Bella's fear. She backed away as he walked to her.

"Bella . . ."

I could see something flash in her face and then she stood her ground. She stepped forward.

What is with her? She is the strangest human I have ever met.

She turned towards me.

"I wanted to ask you a when I was to be turned."

"Anytime you wish." I answered.

"I have a proposition."

Brave. She was brave.

No human ever tried to make a deal with us.

"Go ahead." Marcus prompted her.

"I can get Edward to join the guard."

"And?"

"I'll only get him to do it if you'll let him turn me."

This poor girl. She had been misled by young Edward. She needed to know that Caius wouldn't hurt her ever again. She was Caius'.

I noticed a small amount of pain and disappointment on Caius' face. He really needs a lesson in love because he does love Bella.

"Young Bella, I hate to tell you this . . . Edward was not loyal to you. He loves you, yes, but he was with a member of the Denali Coven . . . sexually."

I saw her heart break as did Caius and he didn't look happy about it. Marcus looked sad for the girl as he saw the last threads of her relationship with Edward break.

A single tear rolled down her face. "Well, that changes things . . ." She quickly wiped away the tear. "I can still get him to join the guard. Like you said, he loves me. He loves me enough that he would come to you to ask for death. I can get him to join your guard."

"What do you want in return?" I would want to grant her whatever she wanted. She reminds me of my daughter from before I was turned . . .

"I don't expect you to answer my questions."

"I will answer as much as I can."

"What did Alice show you? What was the vision she wanted you to see?"

I could tell her of her power and that she would one day help lead the vampire race, but I couldn't tell her of the bond Caius and she will soon discover.

"Bella, dear, Bella," I whispered. She was so much like my Valerie. "She saw a vampire version of you with the power to shield yourself and others from mental attacks."

"That's important?"

"Yes."

"Alice . . . She said something about my happiness . . ."

"That, I will leave for you to find out on your own."

And that she would.

"Okay."

"It won't be long, I promise."

Bella merely nodded.

"What resources will you need to get him here?"

A devilish smile played across her lips.

"What is it?"

"I want revenge on him."

"Revenge you shall get." Caius answered.

An idea popped into my head quickly. "A ball. We need a ball!"

**B. S. POV**

"A ball?" I echoed. Looking at Aro in disbelief.

Marcus looked bored as usual.

Caius kept looking at me, but I couldn't decode his mask. He was a tricky one and a bit frightening . . . more than a bit frightening.

"Yes. One celebrating our newest member of the Volturi. He wouldn't miss it."

"How does this help her get revenge?" Caius asked.

"She will be on the arm of a new man and she will pay no attention to Cullen."

"Not too bad . . ." I allowed. "Who would be my new man?"

"I'll look around, but first you should be changed."

"As soon as possible?"

"Yes. Tonight?"

"Please." I smiled sweetly at Aro and Marcus, but glared at Caius who seemed slightly surprised.

"Who would you like to turn you? Caius, Marcus, or I?"

My answer surprised me. "Caius."

"Oh goody!" Aro cheered.

I looked over at Caius who was open mouthed.

Aro calmed and asked me if he could walk me to my room.

"Yes, please."

As soon as the big doors shut behind us he asked, "Did you know, you remind me of my daughter?"

"Do I?"

He then told me about her and we did sound alike. She fell in love with a vampire and he killed her. Then he turned Aro to forever suffer, but in his newborn strength, Aro killed the vampire that had killed his daughter.

"Caius will not harm you."

"I could tell as much from his stares."

"I must go start planning the ball."

We embraced one more time before parting at my suite. I swear it was like a freaking house all to myself.

I went to the closet first. Alice would have been proud that I actually wanted to look at the closet.

It was stocked with clothes all my size. Dresses galore. Several pairs of skinny jeans one black and the rest were white. Everything was beautiful. Shoes. Some very, very short shorts. So many shoes, all high heels.

I had better have better balance when I'm a vampire.

I pulled open the chest-of-drawers.

It was definitely a fully stocked closet.

I am _so not_ complaining, other then they must have spent a fortune.

"Do you like?" Caius voice broke into my daze at all of the clothes.

I nodded. Being alone with him brought back a hint of fear.

"I apologize for hurting you. It was very wrong of me. The clothes are part of my apology. I sent Gianna shopping yesterday."

"Apology accepted and um, thanks."

He seemed very sincere.

"Don't thank me, Isabella."

I was not going to tell him to call me Bella because I enjoyed hearing his voice say my name.

I hung up a dress that I was marveling at and turned back to Caius.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked, leveling eyes with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! It makes me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

"So how do you want to do this?"

Caius led me to the bed. "Lay down," he ordered.

I did as he said.

"Where do you want me to bite you?"

"Uhm, where is easiest?"

"Most go for the neck."

"There, then. I guess." I could feel my heart pounding. I had went from wanting to die to wanting immortality pretty fast and I wasn't sure why.

Caius climbed on top of me. I started paying attention to insignificant things like his clothes. He was wearing a plain white button up shirt with black dress pants. It was different from earlier.

Caius climbing on top of me made me feel special. It made me happy . . .

I looked up into his crimson eyes as I exposed my throat to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before his teeth claimed me.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV (two days later)<strong>

I hadn't left her side in two days. Damn it. Why couldn't I leave her? I didn't want to love her, but I can't help it. Damn it.

Aro grabbed my hand and I yanked it away, but not before he found my love to for Isabella.

"She is your mate, your soul-mate. You mustn't tell her. Let her fall in love with you. Do not force anything." He smiled. "You will accompany her to the ball."

Isabella? My mate?

It sure as hell-whichI've not decided exists-explained a lot.

But if she was my mate, surely she felt it too? The pull?

* * *

><p>Her heartbeat was erratic, the last steps of the change.<p>

I closed my eyes and I heart her heart stop.

I opened my eyes again quickly.

"Isabella? Can you hear me? Isabella, wake up."

Her eyes popped open.

She was so beautiful.

She quickly ran to the bathroom to check her reflection.

"Caius?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You made me . . . beautiful."

"You were beautiful before." I whispered forgetting that she could hear me.

"Liar." She pounced on me.

I caught her and she kissed me. She kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>B.S. POV<strong>

I just kissed him, I kissed Caius.

Not good. No, definitely not good.

I pulled away.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that. It just—"

"Relax, Isabella. Everything is fine. Come, let me take you hunting."

I looked at his eyes. They were black.

"You didn't leave my side for three days?"

"How did you know that?"

"You're eyes and somehow I just knew."

Just like he knew some things about me . . .

Strange . . . I'll ask Aro about it later.

"Does your throat burn?"

"Now that you mention it, it does."

"Let us go hunt." Caius started running at full vampire speed and I ran next to him, though I could have ran faster than him since I was a newborn.

We ran down the tunnel that Edward and I had been forced into.

I jumped through the hole and landed gracefully.

"Yay! No more, clumsy human Bella!" I cheered.

"Keep it down, will you?" Caius hissed. "You'll scare the food away."

I shut up.

"Listen for their heartbeats. Let your senses take over, Isabella."

_Thud,__**thud.**_

Oh god . . . _**  
><strong>_

_**Thud,**__thud._

_Thud, __**thud.**_

_**Thud,**__thud._

I wanted . . .

_Thud,__**thud.**_

_**Thud,**__thud._

_Thud,__**thud.**_

. . . blood._**  
><strong>_

_**Thud,**__thud._

I took off after the sound and soon enough I was tearing into a man's throat as Caius was tearing into the woman's. My throat didn't burn anymore. It was so much better.

I looked up at Caius.

_I was lying with my head on a man's chest._

"_I love you, Isabella," he murmured as he ran his fingers through my hair._

"_As I love you, Caius." _

"Isabella!" Caius was in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. "What happened?"

"You tell me."

"Your eyes glazed over and you were absolutely still."

I sounded like Alice . . .

"I need to call someone." I dashed off into a café that I smelled down the road.

They let me use the phone. "Alice, please pick up. Please."

"Bella?" Alice answered. "What's wrong? Aro sent us an invitation to your party by the way. We are so going to be there!"

"How soon can you get here?"

"I can get a flight tomorrow. What's wrong?"

I noticed Caius had come in. I could smell him.

"I need . . . girl talk. We can go . . . shopping." That would have alerted her. "How is my father? I need to know that he's okay?"

"He's a mess, but Esme is watching out for him. She's been cooking and all. When we come visit you, Sue Clearwater will take care of him."

"And Jake?"

"We have the dog on a leash. He's tried to go rescue you twice now."

"I have to go. Please come, I need to talk to you."

"My flight gets in at two in the morning. I'll be in Volterra by four."

"Can you possibly bring me my iPod?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Alice. Pass my love on to everyone."

"I love you too, Bella."

"Don't bring Edward. I know about Tanya."

"I won't bring him."

I hung up and when I turned I ran into the most delicious smelling human.

"Come on, Isabella. We need to get home." Caius gripped my arm lightly and pulled me out of the café.

We ran in silence to the throne room, where we would most likely find Aro.

"Daughter, you have awoken and fed. Happy day!"

"Yes, father." I smiled. I walked forward. Lowering my shields. I have no idea how I could control my power already, but I could . . . at least this one I could. Aro stood and held out his hand to pull me into a hug, but as soon as I touched him my thoughts ran through him. I pulled my hand away.

"Bella, dear one, how did you . . . ?"

"I can control it."

I focused on Marcus. "Try to read his thoughts."

Aro stepped over to his brother and grasped his hand.

"Nothing. I see nothing." He dropped Marcus' hand.

Marcus looked impressed as did Caius and Aro.

"Alice's vision showed you would be very powerful. It seems she was right."

That reminded me . . . "Can I have permission to leave the castle tomorrow? Alice is coming early for the ball. When is that by the way?"

"Yes, you can leave the castle to visit with Alice," Caius answered from his throne.

"The ball is in three days' time."Aro answered my second question.

"Thanks. Did you find who my new man is supposed to be?"

"Caius."

"Oh. Cool. Uhm. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Daughter."

"Goodbye, Isabella."

I noticed someone beside me walking. He was big, like Emmett size. I giggled.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked.

"Would I dare?" I laughed.

He smiled.

"No. I wasn't laughing at you. You remind me of someone from my old life."

"The name's Felix."

"Isabella or Bella, whatever you want to call me is fine."

"Bella means beautiful in Italian. I'll call you Bella."

"Thank you, Felix."

"So just woke up today?"

"Yep."

"Most newborns are crazy."

"I've always found a way to be different whether or not I wanted it."

"My size helps with my being different."

"Hey, I like your size." I smiled brightly and he smiled back.

That's when I noticed we were outside my door.

Felix leaned in to kiss me. I think he was aiming for my cheek, but he enjoyed my lips more. I was never the type to kiss guys you just met, but evidently I am now.

The kiss grew more desperate and hungry. I opened the door and I didn't try to stophim when he pulled me towards the bedroom door.

The bed was soft, nice, but I really didn't want to share it with him. Too much like Emmett.

Felix's hand slid under my shirt and-

And then the door slammed open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, dun, dun. Who is it? Bet you can figure it out! You're all smart!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously: _**

_Felix leaned in to kiss me. I think he was aiming for my cheek, but he enjoyed my lips more. I was never the type to kiss guys you just met, but evidently I am now. I'm not who I thought I was.  
><em>

_The kiss grew more desperate and hungry on his end. I opened the door and we ran to my bedroom._

_We continued kissing on the bed and some clothes came of. My top and his.  
><em>

_And then the door slammed open._

**BPOV**

I sighed in relief. I hadn't wanted Felix like that. I felt like I was kissing my brother, but evidently I don't know how to say no.

I looked to see who my savior was.

"Caius?"

"Get out." Caius growled at Felix.

Felix was gone in an instant.

Caius was obviously mad.

"Sorry to ruin your fun," he spat before dashing off. I pulled on nice clothes quickly after realizing that I had blood on my other ones. It merely took a second and then I was off to Caius. I followed his scent to a room I hadn't been to before. I knocked on the door.

"What?" he barked harshly.

"It's Bella."

"I'm busy."

I kicked the door open to see his sitting at his desk.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"I want to thank you."

"For?"

"For not letting Felix and I, you know . . . I didn't want my first time to be with a stranger. I'm glad you stopped us. So thank you."

"Your first time?"

"Yes." If I could have blushed I would have.

I looked down at my hands. Twisting them nervously.

One of his perfect hands held mine still. I felt fire at his touch. Good fire. Fire I wanted to feel every day for the rest of my existence. Fire I felt just when I was around him but intensified.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Yes."

I pulled away and started looking at the paintings hung on the wall.

"Do you paint?" he asked.

"I used to; I talked Renee into taking classes with me once . . . They said that my abstract was ugly."

"Nonsense. Abstract can be anything, but ugly."

"The teacher was my grandmother. It sort of hit hard. I haven't painted since I was fourteen."

"Anytime you wish to paint, these doors are open. Use anything you want." Caius smiled. The first smile I had seen from him. It made him even more beautiful, if that were even possible.

"What?"

Evidently I was staring

"That is the first time I've seen you smile. I think you should smile more often."

"What do you find more frightening, a vampire king that smiles or a vampire king whose face is clean of every emotion, but anger?"

"You have a point."

"I usually do."

I glanced at my watch. It had dried blood inside of it. Damn.

"It's around twelve."

"Thanks." Since I had time . . . I'd heard the gardens were beautiful. "I'm going for a walk in the gardens would you join me?"

"I believe I will. We wouldn't want Felix to try again."

Sure.

We started walking leisurely down the corridor that would lead us to the gardens.

"I . . ."

"Yes?"

"The first day I was here . . . when Edward was squeezing me to his body . . . why did you save me?"

"I didn't like that pain that was on your face. It wasn't pain from your cracked ribs but pain from his hurting you in the first place. Yet you continue to love him."

How on earth did we get here? My loving Edward?

"I don't love him."

"But you said—"

"It was a lie to get him out of there and just because I don't love him doesn't mean that I want him dead."

Caius nodded.

We stepped out into the moonlit garden.

"Wow." I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"You are."

I started twisting my hands nervously again and I mumbled, "Thanks."

"Look at me," Caius whispered. His fingers very gently tilted my head upwards to look into his beautiful crimson eyes. "Don't be nervous around me. Please."

"But how can I not be?" I countered. "You're a king and beautiful. Perfect, you're perfect, Caius."

"You are far more perfect than I."

"Bella!" Jane came running up, but she stopped when she saw Caius.

"Excuse me, Master Caius. I didn't see you there."

"All's well, Jane."

Obviously, she was surprised. Normally, I assume, usually he would have snapped at her.

"I just wanted to tell Bella that Aro wanted to talk to her about . . . dance lessons."

"Number one reason I was opposed to this ball."

"You don't enjoy dancing?"

"Dancing doesn't enjoy me."

"I think I can fix that." Aro said as he entered to garden. "I came to see what was taking so long, but now I see." His smile grew wider. "Caius, you don't mind teaching Bella how to dance do you?"

"I don't mind."

Alice was there right at three-thirty. She was going to stay in my room even though she could have her own.

"Alice, the reason I called . . ."

"You got the vision I sent you."

"You sent that to me?"

"Yep."

"So is it real?"

"Of course it is. Now come on. We need to go shopping you promised. Oh. I brought your money from the bank."

"Thanks. I don't really need much . . ."

"What do you mean?" Alice walked swiftly over to my closet and opened the door.

"It's bigger than my room and it's full!" She was excited. "You didn't buy all of this. Who did?"

"Caius sent Gianna to go shopping for me as an apology."

"Apology for?"

"After you and Edward left, we had a bit of a run in. It's fine now."

"Okay." She smiled.

"I must admit . . . I'm glad that there are plenty of dresses. You sort of had them growing on me before you all left me."

"Bella, I can't apologize enough for—"

"Alice, its fine, I'm fine."

"Ooh! Let's go in here! I don't have a dress yet!"

Cue girl talk.

**CPOV**

A red head named Victoria came in pleading. She was trying to build her own newborn army. It wouldn't be ridiculous if all newborns have the control my Isabella does. She's remarkable.

"I am only trying to get revenge on the ones who killed my mate! They killed my mate for a human!"

"Who would this be?" Aro asked.

I don't see why he feels the need to interrogate when he could touch her and get everything.

"The Cullens and their pet, Bella."

Of course Isabella chose that moment to come in. She must have heard her name.

"Victoria," she growled.

Beautiful.

"Bella?" Victoria asked.

Bella smiled devilishly before pouncing.

And this was where her control was lost.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this was the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it.<em>**

**_I would love it if you would review, but if you don't want to that's fine too._**

**_Thanks for reading. ;)_**

**_PS: I love all my readers and reviewers!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unfortunately this will be the last chapter. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted this to be a long story, but I can't continue to work on this story. I want to thank all of you who added me as your favorite author, or this story to your favorites. Thank you, readers, and reviewers. You all mean a lot too me. :D**_

_**So here we go . . . on with the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>The red head was slammed into the marble walls and she fought against Isabella, but Bella was a force of nature. She made to rip the girls arm off.<p>

"You fucking bitch! You were the reason Edward left me!"

I growled. She was still talking about that mother-fucker. He left her, how could she still . . . ? She even told me she didn't love him.

I hated being jealous. Hundreds and thousands of years and I hadn't been jealous once until now.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

With a shrill scream from the red head her other arms was gone.

Isabella, with her normally calm nature, would probably regret killing her. She wasn't a killer., which was why if she wanted to switch to animal blood, she could. Eventually the deaths would take a toll on her.

I zipped across the room and to her side. "Isabella, I whispered. She glanced at me. "Mi amore, come here."

Her stance softened considerably and she turned to me with fear written on her every feature.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wasn't sure why I just tried to do that . . . I mean . . .

I don't know.

"Bella!" Alice said.

"What? Huh? Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Obviously."

We walked into my room and I was stunned by what I saw.

"Jacob . . ." I breathed. I honestly felt bipolar. Happiness, rage, to fear, and confusion. Now I was happy again.

"Hi, Bells." Jacob smiled.

"Surprise!" Alice chirped before she said, "I'll leave you two alone."

I was trying very hard so he couldn't see my eyes.

"I can't believe you're a vampire," he spat. "We could have been happy together. We could have gotten married and had kids, but no, you had to save the leach."

"Jake . . . I didn't have a choice."

"Why isn't he here now, huh? Edward doesn't love you, Bella, but I do."

My mouth parted slightly, unaware what words to utter.

"You don't care. You only go for vampires, right? No humans or any other kind of monsters? Huh?"

It wasn't my fault that I fell in love.

I looked up at Jacob. "You don't want to piss me off, Jacob Ephraim Black. Not right now. You smell horrible, but if you push me anymore I am going to drain you dry."

"Not if I tear you apart first."

"But I thought you loved me." My brows furrowed. "I'm a newborn, Jacob. I'm stronger than you think."

"Why don't we just see about that?" Jacob sighed. "Bella, no one will ever love you like I do. You just aren't someone that can be loved. I'm willing to take you even as a dirty whore-ish blo—"

I wanted to cry. Impossible.

I wanted to rip him limb from limb.

I gripped a bed post and it splintered under my grip. My eyes flashed up to Jacob .

"No one will ever—"

"Enough!" Caius shouted as he enter the room followed my Alec and Felix. Caius wrapped me in his arms. "Amore, calmati. Per favore. Nessuno vi parlerà mai più in questo modo." (Love, calm down. Please. No one will talk to you anymore in this way.)

Fire shot through me.

Why did I have to feel like this for Caius of all people?

I pulled away from him.

"I—I'm sorry. I need to go." I whispered before whisking away to the gardens.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I'm surprised they haven't noticed me here yet. Watching her.

Bella dashed into the gardens, clearly upset.

I couldn't let her be upset.

"Bella," I whispered.

Her head snapped up.

"Come over the wall."

"No."

"Please. I can get you out of here."

I saw a light in her scarlet eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Bella." I heard him whisper.

Edward . . .

"Come over the wall."

"No."

"Please. I can get you out of here."

I considered this. I wouldn't have to be Aro's 'daughter' and he wouldn't have to be my 'father'. Charlie was my dad, not Aro. I wouldn't have to feel the fire I felt with Caius.

But Edward had cheated on me with Tanya.

They treated me nicely here, but I would be treated nicely with Edward.

I didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Caius POV<strong>

She looking ravishing and she danced like an angel, but there was something off about her tonight.

She watched the Cullens. Especially the small one. The seer and her ex. They were staring at her just as well.

The gall he had to even show up here.

"I need to get out of here for a minute," she whispered. "Go mingle."

I cocked an eyebrow at her retreating form.

Something wasn't right.

Cullen followed her and I started after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I could hear Edward right behind me.

When I was in the gardens next to the clover I stopped.

"Bella, did you decide if you would come with me?"

"I can't leave, Edward. When I'm too far away from him I feel a pull to wherever he is. I wouldn't care if he were in the pits of hell I would still feel a pull to him."

Surprisingly Edward took it rather well. "As long as you're happy."

"Edward—"

"Bella, just tell me who it is that you love." I heard footsteps nearing us, but I couldn't care who knew that I loved him.

"Caius. I love Caius."

"Thank you." Edward kissed my cheek. "Never forget me, Bella." Edward ran and Caius took his place.

I sat on a bench and stared at the ground. It was over, really over_._ A part of me was gone now, the old me. I just needed to push it aside for a moment.

I looked up at Caius and felt the venom well up in my eyes.

"Isabella—"

"Save it. I know that you'll never feel the same. You only watch after me because Aro told you to. I don't have anything that you would ever love."

Suddenly his hand was over my mouth and his crimson eyes where boring a hole into mine. "You have no idea how wrong you are." Slowly his hand moved from my mouth to my throat. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are brave." I put my fingers over his mouth, so he would stop. (I don't take pity compliments.) His tongue darted out licking them quickly, making the tingling and burning spread throughout my whole body. "You're responsible and hardworking. You love when others can't." Caius smiled tauntingly. "I certainly could go on about the many things I love about you. But I'm afraid Aro is going to come looking for us."

"I guess we do have a party to return to."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you!<p> 


End file.
